


Dinner at Lena's

by HappyLeech



Series: Noodleverse [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dinner Party, F/F, Noodle Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Emily wants to meet Lena's friends, and what better way than a dinner party?





	Dinner at Lena's

“I want to meet your friends.”

 

“You already know my friends, Em,” Lena replied, not looking up at Emily as she replied, too focused on the 1000 piece puzzle they were working on together. “Remember? We did movie night at the base last month.”

Emily sighed, setting down the handful of puzzle pieces she was holding. “That didn’t count. I didn’t get a chance to talk to any of them at all! I want to do a dinner—everyone you’re close with, minus Winston. I already know Winston.”

Lena paused, putting down the corner piece, and looked up at Emily. It was a good idea, actually. Jesse and Genji had both been bugging her about letting them see her pad, and she did want to show off her girlfriend…

“Well…Jesse would have to come, Hanzo and Satya too. Fareeha’ll come if I ask her at the right time, and I’d invite Genji and Zenyatta, but neither of them, you know, eat. And I’d invite Ja—76, but he probably wouldn’t come.”

“Ja-76?” Emily asked, and Lena winced. Damn slip of the tongue.

“So…you know of that vigilante, Soldier 76? Well, he’s with Overwatch, and he doesn’t know that I know who he is. I just…haven’t talked to him about it yet. And even if I had, I don’t think he’d want to come unless everyone else knew, and I’m not going to tell everyone just so he shows up—“ She babbled, pausing only when Emily held up a hand.

“So Ja-76 should be invited for a solo dinner, after you talk to him,” Emily said, and Lena nodded.

She’d figured out that Soldier 76 was really Jack Morrison before she’d finished being introduce to him. It was obvious in how he held himself, how he talked, and, more tellingly, how he spent his free time.

Who else would spend hours sitting on the computer and playing strategy games with Hana, except for the man who got in trouble at his _own_ briefings for doing the same thing?

“And-“ Emily continued “- invite Zenyatta and Genji—Those are their names right? I mean, if they’re omnics, that doesn’t mean they shouldn’t come anyways. It’s not like we’re only going to eat and then send everyone home.”

“Genji’s a cyborg,” Lena said, correcting Emily, before sighing. “And…I dunno. I don’t want to be rude or make things awkward. Especially since…” her eyes were drawn to the window and she shook her head. “I’m not sure if Zen’s even been here at all since…well.”

“All you can do is ask, dearest. The worst that will happen is that they’ll say no.”

* * *

 

“What is this.”

Satya frowned, holding up the notecard that Lena had given her, examining it with a critical eye.

“W-well, Em- Emily, my girlfriend? She wants to meet my friends, so I figured I’d invite you to dinner. You don’t gotta if you don’t feel like it though,” Lena said, clutching the other invitations and nearly regretting the little cream coloured cards with date, time, and address written on it. Satya just made her nervous sometimes, and this was one of said times.

“I never said that I didn’t wish to attend,” Satya said, tucking her card into one of her pockets. “I am just confused as to why you want me to come. Shouldn’t you invite someone else?”

“Well, Hanzo, Genji, Fareeha, Jesse, and Zenyatta are all coming too—all my mates,” Lena paused, then smiled slyly. “Emily’s a huge fan of yours, you know.”

Satya blinked. “S-she is?”

Lena nodded. “Yeah! She’s got every magazine she could find with information about you in it. Which is, admittedly only a few, but she’d got copies.”

Satya turned away before Lena could see if she was blushing, but it was enough. “I’ll attend. Should I bring anything?”

“Just your beautiful self, Satya.”

And if she winked at the architech, well, she wasn’t telling.

* * *

 

“Dinner with you and the missus? Wouldn’t dream of missing that, Lena,” Jesse said, slipping the invitation away and into one of his pockets. “Been meaning to find someone to share all the fun stories I have about you.”

Lena…hadn’t considered that as something that’d happen, and Jesse laughed as Lena went a little pale.

“I’m kidding—I’ll keep it to the fun stories. The time you passed out in my room after I lost my arm, not the time with you and those three Greek girls,” he clarified, and Lena groaned.

“ _God_ , not that story. I really would have done with going my entire life without hearing mention of that again…If you get wasted and bring that up, I’m going to kill you,” she scowled at Jesse, and he only shrugged.

“Fair point. Anything to bring, other than my stunning personality?”

Lena shook her head. “Nope. I just hope you’re okay with spending all night with me, Em, and Staya. I still have to ask the others.”

“Sounds like a party, darlin’.”

* * *

 

Genji and Zenyatta were both in the same room when Lena poked her head into the gym, and she grinned, glad to have hit two birds with one stone.

“Neither of us can eat,” Genji reminded her, and Lena rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I know that, you dingus. Emily wants to meet my mates and she suggested a dinner. It’s not like we’re just going to eat, then you’ll all leave. Did you not want to meet my girlfriend? I can’t believe that you don’t want to meet my girlfriend. I’m heartbroken—Zenyatta, I can _not_ believe that Genji doesn’t want to meet my girlfriend.”

Zenyatta started to laugh as Genji tried to verbally backpeddle, stammering.

“I—what—no that’s not what I meant! I just meant that dinner is a little out of our league!”

“I believe what Genji is trying to say is that we would be delighted to come. I believe it is traditional to bring wine, do you prefer a kind?” Zenyatta interrupted, answering for the pair of them.

“No wine needed, thank you though! I just hope you’re both okay with sharing a room with me, Em, Satya, Jesse, Fareeha, and Hanzo, if he agrees to come too.” Lena said.

“Hanzo? You’re going to invite my brother? I didn’t know you were close,” Genji said, and Lena snorted.

“Well, yeah! He knew about Em before you did, that’s for sure, and he’s got a wicked sense of humour. Why’d you ask? Worried that I’m going to replace you and promote Hanzo to my favourite Shimada, Genji?”

Lena dashed out of the room before Genji could smack her, laughing the entire time.

* * *

 

“Dinner with you and Emily?” Fareeha asked, clarifying, looking up for polishing her armour where she was sitting in Brigitte’s workshop. “That sounds good…Who else is going to be there?”

“You, Genji, Zen, Jesse, and Satya. And hopefully Hanzo…And don’t worry about bringing things, neither of us want you to bring us stuff.” Lena said, taking a mental note of how Brigitte kept looking up, watching Fareeha. Their eyes met, and Lena winked, before grinning as Brigitte flushed and looked away. Fareeha didn’t notice.

“I’ll be there, Lena. Wouldn’t miss it…and I have a few stories that I think Emily would like to know,” Fareeha said, grinning, and Lena was distracted from Brigitte, groaning.

“I swear, if it’s the story about me and the Greek girls, you are not allowed to tell her that one,” Lena said.

“…I don’t even know that one. I was going to talk about you and me and that time in the airplane museum. What’s the deal with you and multiple Greek girls?” Fareeha asked, leaning forwards, a grin that Lena would call shit-eating appearing on her face. “This I must hear.”

“Nope!” Lena replied, before dashing from the room. That was one story no one needed to know, and wouldn’t if Jesse knew what was good for him.

* * *

 

Hanzo was last person Lena asked for the first dinner party, and he accepted a lot faster than she’d thought he would. She’d geared herself up for a verbal argument, and was pleasantly surprised.

“A dinner party? Should I bring anything for you two? Some gift, or drink?” he asked, the card disappearing _somewhere_ on his person within moments of him taking it from her.

“Nope, just your body and maybe some ideas for small talk. Em is really excited to meet you and everyone else. Apparently, the movie night wasn’t enough for her,” Lena said, pulling out her phone to send a ‘victory!’ text to Emily.

Hanzo snorted. “Well, a 5 second introduction wasn’t much of an introduction, Lena. Then we spent much to long sitting in a dark room watching a middle-aged man fight Nazis—I fear all she’d know about me is that my dragons like to mooch.”

“Well, still. It counts!” she objected, even as Hanzo laughed. “You’d better not be late—I need someone to keep Genji from mentioning my embarrassing stories.”

“But why would I stop him when I wish to hear these stories myself?” he replied, and danced out of reach of her fist, eyes sparkling. “Perhaps I will be there early to hear stories about you from Emily.”

* * *

 

Once Lena had the others all invited, she moved on to the hardest talk of the day.

Jack.

Lena knocked on his door right after lunch, knowing that he was usually hiding in there from Angela and Winston, something she was going to talk to them both about once she got his approval to do so, and waited for an answer.

“…Tracer. Can I help you?” 76 asked when he opened the door, and Lena rocked back and forth on her heels for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase what she wanted to say. She couldn’t just spit it out that she knew who he was, but Lena also didn’t want to draw things out.

“Can we talk? It’ll be quick, I promise, and then you can get back to—“ she craned her neck so she could see around him, spotting his disassembled rifle on the desk. “—cleaning.”

“…” He looked around, for Winston or Angela, probably, before waving Lena inside. “How can I help you?”

“I want you to come to dinner with me and Em at my place. And I—Winston and Angela didn’t tell me, Commander,” Lena frowned as his hands began to shake, and she unconsciously straightened up, tucking her hands behind her and powering along. “I recognized you when you arrived and I don’t want to worry you or make you think I’m going to tell anyone,” she rattled out as fast as she could. “I’d never do that.”

76, Jack, sat on his bed slowly, fingers twitching as he reached for his visor, before deciding against it for the moment. “Am I that transparent, Lena?”

She shook her head. “Nope. I wasn’t 100% sure, but then I saw you playing that old, old game with Hana—Doom 20 or something, right?”

“Dune. Dune 2000,” Jack said, correcting her before sighing. “Damnit…I should have known you’d be one of the first to figure me out, Lena.”

“Commander?” She could tell that he winced under the mask, and made a mental note to not call him by his (old) title again.

“Don’t—please, don’t call me that. I’m no one’s commander anymore, and I have no urge to take that title back. But…people don’t consider that you’re one of the most observant agents Overwatch had. So far you and Hana are the only ones to guess. Ana already knew, Angela and Winston as well. Dunno if Hanzo knows—his dragons certainly do though.” As if summoning them, Umi wormed her way past Lena to crawl onto Jack’s lap, her tiny claws reaching for his visor. “Stop that—I’m not taking it off so you and your brother can steal it, you menace.”

Umi stuck her tongue out and made herself comfortable, laying across his lap. Lena laughed a little at the sight, and reached for her phone.

“Can I take a picture? Em really loves the dragons,” she asked, and once Jack nodded, she snapped a picture, zoomed in on Umi, before sending it off to Emily. “What do you think though? I—I would really like it if you’d come to a dinner. It’d just be you, me, and Em…and I’d really like you two to meet. To _really_ meet.”

He was silent to a moment. “…does she know?”

Lena shook her head. “I wouldn’t dare to tell her without your approval, s—76.” If he didn’t want to be called commander anymore, she figured he probably didn’t want to be called sir, either.

“…fine. I’ll come—when are you thinking?” he asked, and Lena really couldn’t have hidden how her eyes lit up. “I’ll let you tell her about me though.”

“Will do—and I’ll let you know when. Got my other dinner party to go first,” she said, before pausing. “Jack, 76? Can I…would it be okay if I hug you?”

He nodded, picking up Umi who grumbled at being moved, before letting Lena glom onto him. She squeezed tight, something she’d only done once before with him, after he and Gabriel had helped Winston get her back on her feet, and he carefully rested his hands on her shoulders.

“I’ll go tell Winston and Angie to lay off on you, yeah?” she said, muffled by his chest, and she felt Jack shrug.

“You don’t need to—I can just avoid them, really. ‘Sides, Ana already tried to talk to them,” he replied, and Lena sighed.

“Winston’ll listen to me, I know it,” Lena said quietly, but she got the feeling that Jack really didn’t believe her. She’d just have to prove him wrong.

* * *

 

“Victory?” Emily asked, the computer connection clearer than clear, something Lena thanked Athena for on the daily, and she nodded, a wide grin on her face.

“Victory—on all accounts. Even 76. He took a little convincing, and I had to tempt Satya with the knowledge that you’re a fan—“ Lena started to say, before pausing as Emily’s face dropped into a strange mixture of horror and fear and surprise.

“Wait. Wait wait wait—you mean…You mean that the Satya you work with is Satya Vaswani? The same Satya I’d had a celebrity crush on for like….years? That’s who’s coming to the apartment?” Emily groaned, resting her head on her desk. “Are you sure you can’t uninvite her?”

“After all the flirting I did to get her to come? No way, Em. You’re going to face down your celeb crush…unless you’re going to leave me for her!” The gasp that came from Lena was faker than fake, and Emily snorted into her desk, her shoulders shaking.

“You got me—I’m going to dump you for your really hot, smart, sexy coworker,” she said, finally looking up.

Lena shook her head. “Em, I really don’t think that Hanzo is your type. I mean, I don’t think he’s hot but I was on one of Hana’s streams and he’s got a following there—“ she burst into laughter as Emily hung up on her, the ‘call ended’ sign flashing at her.

Dinner, both of them, were going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Emily is totally one of those people that if you misspeak or misstype something, she will hold it over your head forever.  
> ex: "I was talking to 76-" "you mean Ja-76, right?" "gdi Em"
> 
> Jack is also a nerd who likes old Stratagy games. Jack is me
> 
> Also???? I see lots of fic where Hanzo shows up and ends up becoming friends with almost everyone else in OW, but Lena seems to not be included so. They are Good Friends in this au.
> 
> * * *
> 
> In absolutely no way is this fic connected to Lunch At Gibraltar but I couldn't pass up on calling this Dinner at Lena's
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
